


Homeowners

by Onehelluvapilot



Series: Knights and Hunters [4]
Category: Merlin (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Raccoons are the devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 13:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15050645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehelluvapilot/pseuds/Onehelluvapilot
Summary: Love comments.





	Homeowners

“I guess this is as close as we’re going to get to buying a house together huh?” Gwaine remarked as he, Lancelot, and the man selling them the camper top maneuvered it onto their truck bed.

“The two of you are going to be living in this old thing?” The old man asked, mildly incredulously. “Good luck.” It was unclear whether he meant with the camper top or each other in such a small space. “You might wanna caulk up some of the joints or else cover it with a tarp or something if you don’t want the inside to get all wet when it rains. And it won’t be warm, no matter what you do.”

“That’s alright. I’m sure we’ll find some way to heat up,” Gwaine said with a wink that Lancelot pointedly ignored.

“Do you have a tarp or caulk gun we could buy?” He asked the old man instead.

“I’ll let you borrow my caulk gun for free, but I want to keep it around, for fixing windows and things. There’s a hardware store just down the street if you want your own.”

“Just borrowing yours will work fine. Thanks.”

The man went to go get it from the garage, and Gwaine took the opportunity to land a peck on his lover’s cheek, as he had a strong disapproval of PDA but felt that a situation like this needed it. “What’s up? Something seems off about you today? Is your shoulder bothering you?” The lifting above his head couldn’t have been great for the recently wounded joint. 

“It’s a little sore, not too bad,” Lancelot brushed off his concern. “I’m just thinking about how I wish the caulk gun was the only gun I ever had to use.”

“What is it you boys said you do again?” The old man asked, making both of them jump. At once they both cursed themselves and wondered how they had let him sneak up on them.

“Traveling exterminators,” Gwaine lied effortlessly.

“And you use guns for that?”

“Raccoons. Vicious buggers. We trap them when we can, but some of the bastards are too wiley for their own good.”

“Ah,” the man said, but he continued looking at them strangely. It was time to move on before he started getting too curious, Lancelot did the caulking, Gwaine paid the man, and they said their goodbyes. That night, they slept curled up against each other in their new home.

**Author's Note:**

> Love comments.


End file.
